ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Transformers: Adventures (TV Series) Episodes)
The list of episodes of Transformers: Adventures. Season 1 # The Adventures Begins, Pt. 1: As the Autobots nearly stopping the Decepticons' reign of terror on their home planet, Cybertron, the Decepticons' leader, Megatron sent in Decepticons scientists to create a teleport so he can rule another planet. As Optimus and his team quickly fellow them on Earth, they soon encounter and make allies with three young humans, Spike Witwicky, Carly Spencer, and Chip Chase. # The Adventures Begins, Pt. 2: When the Decepticons begins attacking the city of New Jersey, the Autobots quickly arrives and defeats the Decepticons where they are welcome as Earth's defenders. Than, the Decepticons decides to plane something big for the Autobots. # Long Ago: After a fight with the Decepticons, the Autobots tells their human allies about the origins of the Decepticons and even, the origins of their leader while also telling of how Team Prime begins to be. Than, the Decepticons begins battling the Autobots when they wrecking havoc on New Jersey. # Behold, the Wreckers: When the Autobots group, the Wreckers arrives on Earth to help out Team Prime when the Decepticon Shockwave sent in the Vehicons to destroy them and helps the Nemesis Crew. # Is There a Red Alert in the House?: When most of Team Prime are badly hurts and are puts under by Red Alert's little followers where he sent to fix them while he decides to go against the Decepticons when they find an Energon mine where he think that he would take them down. But, Red Alert soon go over his head when he has to battles Megatron. # Bumblebee's Fights Back: When Shockwave being the Decepticons a machine that would turn Optimus into a complete coward. They accidentally uses its on Bumblebee during a fight with the Autobots. Now being a complete coward, Bumblebee must come to Team Prime's rescue when they are kidnapped by the Decepticons. But, will Bumblebee regain his bravely and saves the day? # Destroy, Build, Destroy!: Shockwave being in the Constructicons to Earth to defeats Team Prime. Than, the Autobots being in the Constructicons' rivals, the Buildbots to help out Team Prime to defeats the Constructicons. Than, an one-on-one combine showdown begins when Devastator is formed and so does the Buildbots' combiner, Landfile. # Optimus' Destiny: As Optimus begins questioning himself of a leader and a Prime after Team Prime were defeated by the Decepticons. He encounter the ghosts of his grandfather, Sentinel Prime where he helps him of being a better leader. # Fight in the Sky: When Jolt's old buddy, Ro-Tor arrives on Earth where the two Autobots quickly encounter Starscream when he being in his twin brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp to help him out of defeating the two flying Autobots while they were having fun in the skies. # A Blast from the Past, Pt. 1: # A Blast from the Past, Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series